This invention relates generally to pulse generators and, more particularly, to pulse generators that are easily programmable for a wide variety of applications. Pulse generators are used in many different fields but there is a special need in the field of solid-state laser development and testing, for a pulse generator that can supply precise low jitter waveforms to trigger diode laser amplifiers. The pulse generator should be capable of running asynchronously from an internal source or initiated by an external trigger signal. It should, of course, also be capable of operation in either single-shot or continuous mode, and should have a wide dynamic range of programmable pulsewidths, pulse periods, and delay times following a trigger signal. Ideally, the pulse generator should be capable of driving multiple laser pulses from a selectable-impedance output and should have the ability to disable its pulse output manually if desired.
Commercial pulse generators prior to this invention have been physically large, expensive, and limited in capability and adaptability. Typical commercial pulse generators have used analog techniques, which introduce proportionally larger pulse delay jitter for longer pulse delays. Accordingly, there is still a need for a digital pulse generator that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art and meets the requirements summarized above. The present invention satisfies this need.